Savin' Me
by Jinx101
Summary: My first songfic. This is a Knuxrouge one. Knuckles does the biggest mistake of all by burning Rouge to death.


A/N:My first songfic! Yay! Hope you like! I think maybe I'll linger here for a while. I can't go back to 'that website,' and I fell bored. Please enjoy. I'm trying to make this songfic as tragic and as tearjerking as I can.

Knuckles stood in front of Rouge's hospital bed, praying she'll wake up, but knew that she would die soon. He couldn't stand to see her like this. And the worse problem is...

It was all his fault.

He never ment for this to happen. He never wished for this to happen. He never even thought of it once. But it did happen. And he was to blame.

_Prison gates won't open up for me _

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin' _

_Oh, I reach for you_

Knuckles touched her cheek. It felt as cold as death. He fell on his knees and hugged her, careful not to pull off any wires. He cried softly onto her chest.

"I'm sorry!" he pleaded. "I don't know what came over me. I let my anger take over me once again and look what happened. Rouge, please forgive me! I'm so sorry!"

_Well, I'm terrified of these four walls _

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in _

_All I need is you_

Rouge didn't answer. Knuckles continue to sob on her chest. He could just remember how everything happened. It was a fight he would never forget.

(Flashback)

Knuckles was on his way back to the Master Emerald shrine. He just got back from helping Sonic and his friends again. He was only a few feet from the shrine when he saw someone beneath the shadows. He turned and saw who he didn't want to see. Rouge the Bat. He scowled at her.

"What the hell do you want, Rouge?" Knuckles demanded.

"Why is it that you ask those kinds of questions instead of greeting me first?" Rouge asked back.

"Like someone like you needs a greeting!" Knuckles spat.

"Excuse me!" Rouge said, obviously angry.

"What do you mean 'excuse me?' Your ears are bigger than mine. You should be able to hear me!" Knuckles said.

"Well, sorry! God, why is it that you're always like this? I mean, I never knew echidnas were this hard headed."

"Maybe if you didn't exist, I wouldn't be so stressed."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Let's just put it this way. Without you, I wouldn't have to worry about the Master Emerald getting stolen as often. Without you, no one has to worry about a priceless heirloom or gem getting stolen. Without you, my life will be easier."

"WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING THAT EVERYTHING WOULD BE BETTER IF I WAS GONE FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" Rouge yelled at the top of her lungs. She step forward, eyes filled with anger.

"Well, not everything, but it would do my life some good." Knuckles said.

"Oh, that's it!" Rouge said.

_Come please I'm callin' _

_And oh I scream for you _

_Hurry I'm fallin' I'm fallin' _

Rouge ran forward and kicked Knuckles square on the forehead. Knuckles stumbled backwards and fell. He glared at her as he help himself up. His hands balled up into fists and he growled.

"Okay, if you want pain, you got it! Here it comes!" Knuckles ran and punched her on the stomach. She fell and gasped for breath. She growled and flew up. She started to do the Screw Kick on him. He grabbed her leg and threw her, and she hit a tree. She groaned in pain. Then, without thinking, she reached out into the pockets of her jumpsuit and pulled out a small bottle of gasoline. She didn't know why she always brought that around. She just found it useful in some of her missions. She raised it up high in the air.

"Come any closer and you and your island would be on fire!" Rouge yelled.

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing _

_And teach me wrong from right _

_And I'll show you what I can be _

_Say it for me _

_Say it to me _

_And I'll leave this life behind me _

_Say it if it's worth savin' me _

Rouge was only threatening him. She knew that he knew that she wouldn't do anything that horrible. Even if she did, she would've killed herself first. Unfortunately, Knuckles didn't know.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Knuckles shouted. He gritted his teeth, and glared hard at her.

"Don't make me use it!" Rouge threatened.

Knuckles couldn't take it. He blew up. He ran as fast as he can to her and took the bottle of gas from her. She stood there, stunned. She didn't really expect him to do that. Or what was coming for her next. Knuckles's boiling anger forced him to throw the bottle of gas at her face. The first thing he heard was a scream. Gasoline ran down her face, and onto her body, and soon, she was on fire. She screamed and thrashed as she suffered from third degree burns. Knuckles on the other hand, stood completely still, shocked of what he had done. His knees buckled as he watch Rouge nearly burning to death. The fire was moving pretty quickly to her lower parts of her legs. If he doesn't do something soon, the whole island would be on fire, and Rouge would die. His mind hit reality finally.

"Rouge!" Knuckles screamed.

Knuckles took her hand, which was also on fire. He lead her to find the nearest lake. He ignored the severe pain that the fire was giving him. He finally reached to a lake, and jumped in. He pulled Rouge in as well. The water extinguised the fire, but Rouge was still in bad shape. Now Knuckles had to get her to a hospital. He helped Rouge and himself up from the lake and ran to the edge of the island. He gently pushed Rouge on his back.

"Hold on, Rouge." he said softly.

She does so. She held tightly onto him as he glided down to the nearest hospital. He felt guilty and dirty inside. His heart and brain questioned him quite harshly as he descended from the ground.

(End Flashback)

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me _

_With these broken wings I'm fallin' _

_And all I see is you _

He glanced at the black, ugly burns spread from places on her face to almost her whole arms. His heart sanked at the sight. He had been told by the doctor that she only had a 12 chance of living. That's not much. Even Knuckles knew that. He couldn't believe it. He had burned his one and only true love. Now there could be a good chance of her not living. He shook her, hoping she'll respond somehow. He never even got to say what he truely felt about her.

"Rouge!" Knuckles said. "Rouge, I'm so sorry! I never meant what I said. You're not a burden to my life. In fact, you're the best thing that's ever happen to me. Rouge, I love you! I love you! I know I chose the wrong time to say this, but it's true. I love you. Rouge, please wake up! I love you!"

He suddently broke down. He held onto her tight, wishing never to let go. He then held onto her hand that he once held while helping her. The same hand he grabbed while saving her from the ARK. He squeezed it. He was hoping to stay like that so he wouldn't have to go. Not even the Master Emerald could pull him away from her. He felt his face getting closer to hers, and kissed her. Then, he heard it.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me _

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story _

_And oh I scream for you _

He wanted to wish he didn't hear it, but it was no use. He heard it. The long, beeping sound coming from the heart monitor told him that Rouge wasn't alive anymore. The fact that she was...she was...

"DEAD! NO! ROUGE, NO! PLEASE! COME BACK! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ROUGE, I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

_Come please I'm callin' _

_And all I need from you _

_Hurry, I'm fallin' I'm fallin' _

Knuckles sobbed uncontrollably once more. The number of tears increased. And the guilt...was telling him to go into suicide. He couldn't handle the truth. He ran from the hospital. Tears fell from his eyes and flew behind him.

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing _

_And teach me wrong from right _

_And I'll show you what I can be _

_Say it for me _

_Say it to me _

_And I'll leave this life behind me _

_Say it if it's worth savin' me _

_Hurry, I'm fallin'_

Knuckles ran as far from the hospital as he can. It was raining, so he slipped a couple of times. He ran to a nearby forest.

_And all I need is you _

_Come please I'm callin' _

_And all I need from you _

_Hurry I'm fallin' I'm fallin' _

He ran further until he felt something squishy under his shoes. He looked down to find himself in a mudpit. And he was sinking quickly. At first, he tried to figure out ways to free himself. But then, he thought, that maybe if he did die, he would be with Rouge again. He would be able to stay with her forever. So he remain there. And after a couple of minutes, only his head was visible.

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing _

_And teach me wrong from right _

_And I'll show you what I can be _

_Say it for me _

_Say it to me _

_And I'll leave this life behind me _

_Say it if it's worth savin' me _

Knuckles felt mud caked his face as he sank, for the sake of Rouge. And soon, he was gone, buried alive underneath the thick mud that took him to heaven, and had reunited him with Rouge.

(End of song)

A/N:Please comment! Please! I want to know if this is good or not. Please?


End file.
